the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Purchase a Musical Instrument from George’s Music
How to Purchase a Musical Instrument from George’s Music *This is based on the Jacksonville Beach Location, however locations in Florida are nearly identical and follow the same protocol. Once you have arrived to the parking lot, walk through the two large doors that read “welcome” in an industrial blue font. Once you have entered the store, you will immediately notice the 3 large show rooms filled with various instruments. Each room is large and open, the floors are wood and the walls are paneled with mirrors and have mounted instrument hooks that showcase impressive guitars. Each room is either dedicated to acoustics, electrics, or gear/ pianos. The acoustics room is filled with ukuleles, bongos, banjos, tambourines, and guitars of different sizes, volumes, woods, and brands. None of these require an electronic amplifier, so they are grouped together. The electric room also carries different guitars, but additionally holds drums, violins, mandolins and bass guitars. In this room is also where you find the various amplifiers and microphones. Finally, in the last room is where various pianos, keyboards, and equipment such as capos, instrument cases, books, picks, and anything else needed for the instruments or set up. Depending on what you are looking for today, you have one of three options, either A.) Walk to the designated room and look for your desired instrument B.) Find a store representative to help you find what you are looking for C.) If not in for a pre-decided purchase, you may casually browse all of the showrooms If you are finding yourself in the “A” category, simply walk to your designated room and find the model and type of instrument you had in mind to purchase. However, if you believe that you may need assistance and are unsure of what you would like to purchase, the store representatives are extremely helpful, knowledgeable, and trained to help you find exactly what you are looking for. If you are in need of assistance, just walk up to any representative and ask for help. They can be indentified by their attire; they will be in a black collared shirt with a gold embroidered George’s Music logo with a name tag under, and black slacks. Once you have told them that you are in need of help, they will ask you questions pertaining to what you may be in the market for, and then will take you to a showroom and present you with different options based on your responses. While walking in the showrooms, do not touch the instruments on display. If you touch one and it falls or becomes damaged, most locations will require you to purchase the damaged instrument which can be a heafty fine, most guitars range from 300-10,000 dollars. However, if you are curious as to how one plays, you may ask for the assistant to pull it down for you and then you can test it out. If you found yourself in category “C” and just want to look around, the store welcomes visitors and will still let you play the instruments. If you have found an instrument or piece of equipment you would like to purchase, there are many different ways to check out. In terms of payment, you can either pay it all upfront, or in monthly payments (amount of payments depends on the overall cost of instrument). To begin the transaction, you will notify the assistant of which instrument you would like, and they will go back to the stock room and select a prepackaged instrument so you aren’t buying a storeroom version that others have played in order to avoid potential damages. While the assistant is retrieving the package, a different employee will check you out and ask you if you would like a payment plan or to buy it upfront. If you would like a payment plan, they will inform you on the monthly cost that will be set up as an automatic withdrawal from your account, and you will give them your card. If you are deciding to pay it all upfront, they will take cash, card or a gift card to pay the full amount. After payment has been received, the assistant will help you carry your package to your car and load it into your trunk or back seat. After you are set to go, you may want to thank them for their help (however not with a tip), and then you will be on your way!